All-Star Junior Pyramid
This is chronicling the All-Star Junior Pyramid, a primetime game show special for kids. Game Format Main Game The game is played with two teams of two contestants (one adult celebrity and one child star) in a game of word communication. Each game starts with the introduction of six categories arranged in a pyramid. Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. The team had 35 seconds to guess the seven words/phrases/names that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it cannot be returned to, but if the guesser can the word already passed, the team still scored. If at anytime the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a cuckoo sounded and the word was thrown out. Each team had three turns with the celebrities/adult partner giving first in round one, the contestants giving in round two, and in round three they decided amongst themselves on who's giving and who's receiving. Big 7 At some point in the game, a team would uncover a special item called the Big 7. The team that exposed the Big 7 had 35 seconds to get all seven and win $500 but for the child star's favorite charity. Tiebreaker If the game ended in a tie, the game shifted into a tie-breaker situation while continuing to build on their scores. The team that caused the tie had a choice between two letters leaving the other for the other team. Both teams had 35 seconds to get as many of the seven items beginning with their letter(s) as they can. The team that got the most out of seven won the game. If both teams got seven, the team with the fastest time was declared the winner. ---- The team with the most points won the game and went over to the Winner's Circle for a grand cash prize. The contestant on the winning team even had choice as to who would give and who would receive. Any team who achieved a perfect score of 21 points won $1,000. Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover though the guesser can still get the subject without going back to it. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym) a buzzer would sound, and the team would have to surrender their chance at the big money. Not only that, the giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair. Even though their chances of winning the big cash was shot, the team can still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; and getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won $10,000. Payoffs Here are the amounts for each subject: Trivia *The celebrities that were involved in the special at the time were: Susan Richardson, David Hollander, Tony Danza and Tammy Lauren. *Despite being a special, this was the first version of Pyramid to be aired in Primetime on ABC, the second will be the revival of The $100,000 Pyramid hosted by Michael Strahan in Summer 2016. Episode Status See Also: The $10,000/$25,000/$20,000 Pyramid/Episode Guide Video Category:Game Shows A-M Category:Pyramid Category:ABC Primetime Category:1979 Premiere Category:1979 Ending